Charlotte Nechita
"I will not let you do such things, Omicron. If you're as strong as you say you are, face me. Right here. Right now. If you lose, you must leave and never return. If you win, my friends will keep on fighting. Humanity will keep on fighting. You are no one's god, you're a demon. And demons... are destroyed." -Charlotte to Omicron. Mary Sue: 37 Summary Charlotte Nechita is one of the main protagonists of the currently unpublished storybook series Reaper. She is the queen of the vampires and a student at Reaper High. She is currently best friends with Connor Zelinger and Khaldun Georgas, as well as dating Trevor Dillard. Z Battles * None. Z Battle Opponents * Dracula (Castlevania) * Dracula (2099: Zenith) * Felix Chilling (Monstrous) * Flare (2099: Zenith) * Ian (Haunted House) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) History Charlotte was born the princess of the vampires to Vlad Tepes and on of his wives, who divorced him immediately afterward, fearing what he would do with her power, while he got to keep his son, Pyro Scarlet Tepes, Charlotte kept her surname as Nechita. She would attend an elementary school and become good friends with many of the students for her kindhearted and overall lovable personality. One day, Adam Troy Ross got some bullies to help kill Charlotte's kitten, Dori. This tipped Charlotte over the edge, and caused her to kill the bullies and burn Adam's face. After this, Charlotte ran away from her family and raised herself, killing anyone who got in her way. After being captured by the organization REICH, Charlotte was subjected to cruel experiments which caused her to regain her compassion for the others who were suffering. In her escape, Charlotte killed many REICH agents, crippling the organization for 20 more years. After this, Charlotte decided to attend Reaper High, where she made friends with Khaldun and Connor, and fell in love with Trevor. With these three with her, she helps to save the world multiple times, though her greater concern is her city, which is constantly threatened. Powers and Abilities * Vampire Physiology: Charlotte is stronger, faster, more durable, more enduring, a greater athlete, and a better healer than even a peak superhuman. Charlotte herself is an S-Class Vampire, making her more powerful than most of her race combined. * Blood Magic: With a ring, Charlotte can tap into her vampire abilities. She prefers to use telekinesis over anything else, though she likely can also use teleportation, shape-shifting and telepathy. * Blood Drinking: Can drink an opponent's blood, simultaneously increasing her power and weakening the opponent. * Immortality: Can only be killed by silver and holy weapons. (Being the queen, Charlotte is technically immune to garlic, water and sunlight. She also doesn't need to drink blood to survive.) * Slowed Aging: Is chronologically 62 years old, but appears 14/15. Weapons and Armor * Nucleus-Destroying Katana. * Chakrams. * Carbon-Fiber Suit. * Falchion. * Gadius. Weaknesses * Silver Weapons. * Holy Weapons. * Rash. Personality She has two personalities. Her School Personality is active during peaceful and tender moments. Her Battle Personality is active during tense moments and battles. She also has both X-Ray and Seliph battling for control of her mind. School Personality: * Caring. * Kind. * Typically dislikes bullies or violence in general. * Basically a classic paragon/Deredere. * Acts sweet to everyone around her. Battle Personality: * Cold. * Quiet. * Indifferent towards murder. * Often brutal. * Toys with enemies. X-Ray/Seliph: * Sadistic. * Cruel. * Anthrophobic. * Genocidal. * Try to push Charlotte to give in to her instincts and kill/bite everyone. Feats * Can keep up with Blackhound, who can move at massively hypersonic speeds. * Ripped a titanium door off it's hinges with one hand. * Is either loved or hated by all the students at Reaper High. * Massacred a total of 649 civilians and 2785 soldiers. * Stayed relatively sane while being tortured by REICH. * Saved the Earth multiple times. * Defeated Pyro Scarlet, Omicron, Valerie, Adam, Reinhardt, Chaemirah, Scorpios and Blackhound. * Is listed as the most powerful superhero on Earth. * Simultaneously Earth's greatest hero and threat. Faults * Defeated by Epsilon in one hit. * Outsmarted by Adam multiple times. * Adam literally defeated her in a second in their first encounter. * Adam escaped her multiple times. * Can only use her magic with her ring on. * Struggles to fit in with humanity, which has led her to multiple existential crises. * Prone to nervous breakdowns. * Has become less willing to kill or injure. Attack Potency Large Multi-Galaxy Level+: Strength: Can overpower Omicron, X-Ray and such beings, albeit barely. Ripped a door made of titanium off it's hinges with one hand. Can break through most materials with relative ease. 64 times stronger than Valerie, an F-Class Vampire, who overpowered the mayor's heavily armed and trained super-soldier security detail with ease. Speed: Fast enough to keep up with Blackhound, who can move at mach 742. Outsped X-Ray, who can move at 100,000 times the speed of light casually. 64 times vaster than Voxir, who caught up with a Warp-Drive ship in one second. Durability/'Endurance'/'Healing Factor': Withstood being close to the sun god Helios without even getting a tan. Constantly blown up by Pyro Scarlet, who's explosions can destroy archipelagos. Took hits from Omicron, who can create world-wide magnitude 15.2 earthquakes with one hit. Took hits from X-Ray, who has vaporized planets out of boredom. Was able to take a hit from Primarch, a 100D alien god. Could not be infected by the Cydran Virus. Althetics/'Agility'/'Reaction': Can react to lasers. Is the best athlete in the U.S.A. Caught Chaemirah's bazooka rocket and threw it back at him. Can keep up with Adam, who can easily predict his opponents' moves years in advance and be right. Weaponry: Can't be destroyed. Stalemates other indestructible swords and Blackhound's plasma blade. Armor: Bullet immunity. Can take ICBMs and not break. Burned and exploded and does not break. Forms Devil Queen: Is 20,000 times more powerful than base form. Ihsobokim Empress: 100,000,000,000,000,000 times more powerful than Devil Queen. Polls What do you think of Charlotte as a character? Good Bad Okay Meh Who should Charlotte fight? Dracula (Castlevania) Dracula (2099: Zenith) Felix Chilling (Monstrous) Flare (2099: Zenith) Ian (Haunted House) Lucy (Elfen Lied) Category:Heroes Category:Vampires Category:OCs Category:Reaper Characters Category:What If Characters Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:OP Characters